Anima Warriors
by mailaine
Summary: Hollyleaf was going to die when that tunnel collapsed, but a transformation came over her. Flametail didn't die when he had drowned, he also had a transformation. What will happen when their clans find them well and alive? First Anima and Warriors xover, but thats not really surprising.
1. Prologue: the transformation

**Hey guys! I was trying to think of a present to give my friend for her birthday and I thought Hey! why not write her a story so I did and here it is. +Anima is an awesome manga and if you haven't read it yet you should read it. an same goes with warriors (which is a book, and has some manga sidestories). So anyways**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or +Anima, if I did the drawings in +Anima would be crappy and firestar probably would have died by now or at least he would be on his last life, i mean HE HAS FULLY GROWN GRANDCHILDREN AND HIS MATE ISN'T EVEN IN THE ELDER'S DEN YET! **

**On with the story!**

+Anima Warriors

Prologue:

The Transformation

Hollyleaf POV

I ran into the cave as it was collapsing, knowing that dying would be better than facing my clan after what I had done. I didn't want it to happen and I knew I couldn't reverse it. I had killed him.

The dirt collapsed on me. I was choaking on the dirt as I tried to breath. I changed my mind I didn't want to die. I saw the moles scurrying about in front of me, mocking me. They knew they would live and I wouldn't. I didn't want to die though, it had only been a last resort. I wanted to live, to make a new life for myself. I didn't want to die, I wanted to be like those moles, I wanted to walk away from this.

A soft brown light enveloped me, I felt my paws and face changing. I dug myself out of the collapsed dirt and ran to the cavern with the river and looked at myself in the moonlight. Paws were like a mole's, wide but somewhat flat. My claws were long and sharp, perfect for digging. I felt my face with one of my transformed paws and felt little sensor-like things on my nose. I sniffed and found I had an even better sense of smell than before.

I had transformed, but not in any way that I had heard before.

_I have to keep this a secret _I thought. _I mean everyone probably thinks I am dead anyways. I was going to start a new life and I still can, here in the caves. I don't have to run anymore. I can stay here and no one will find me, especially not now that the entrance is covered and I went through this transformation._

Moons later

Flametail POV

I heard the crack right before I was plunged into the dark water, I struggled to get to the hole in the ice but I was not a skilled swimmer. I saw another cat jump in after me. It was Jayfeather. I have no idea how he saw me but, he tried to grab me and bring me up. I was too heavy for him. He looked remorsefully at me before swimming to the surface. I Was starting to slip out of this life when a school of fish swam by. I wished desperately that I could swim like them, be like them, if only to just survive.

A faint glow of light surrounded me and I felt my body changing. I thought that I was just imagining it, giving myself hope, but I started breathing underwater. It didn't feel like I was taking water in my lungs, it was effortless breathing. I looked down at my body and realized I wasn't me anymore, well not totally me. My head, shoulders and forepaws were the same but my chest had flame-colored scales, just a little brighter than my fur. I followed the scales which lead me to a beautiful fish tail. I had become part fish!

I flicked my tail and swam around. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. I glided effortlessly through the water. I wondered how this happened, I had never heard of anything like this ever happening.

_I should probably stay down here for the time being _I thought. _If I was found alive when it was almost inevitable that I would drown cats would get suspicious. I need to keep this a secret and I need to find a way to survive. _

**I will try to update as frequently as possible, but im gonna be gone for 3 weeks after next week. First I'm visiting GA (I live in Las Vegas so that pretty dang far), then I'm camping up at Oaks park (named after my ancestors :3) in Utah, and then I am going to my Mormon Girls camp (yes I'm mormon and no I will not cuss in my stories). hehe I can't wait to scare some of them... Bye see you next time!**


	2. chapter 1

**Hey, sorry for the late update, i was on 3 vacations 3 weeks in a row and never had time to finish this chapter till now. I hope you guys enjoy. If you are waiting for my other Story's update I will try to get it up this week.**

+Anima Warriors

Chapter 1:

The Meeting

Hollyleaf POV

I felt a tug within me, I knew what it was. Another one like me was made, another hybrid another +Anima as I was told by a traveling loner when I had gone outside to hunt, outside the clan territories of course. I had to find him or her and tell them about their abilities, I have to help them keep their secret.

I transformed and followed my +anima senses. The new +anima was in the lake! I dug in the wall along the river, not wanting to go for a swim, but I knew I was going to have to at some time. I stopped just about a tail-length away from the water. I took a deep breath and dug through the last bit of dirt and plunged myself into the water.

The water was freezing! I had forgotten it was winter, and the lake was frozen over. I started to swim, following my senses when a huge fish came hurtling towards me. At first I tried to back away, but then I saw that the fish was part cat, and it wasn't just any cat, it was Flametail!

I gestured for him to follow me after we had both gotten over the shock of seeing each other with our transformations. My lungs were screeching in pain and I needed to get to the caves fast. Flametail saw me struggling and helped me swim following where I was gesturing. We got to the cave faster than I could've on my own.

"Swim up the small river," I told him as soon as we broke the surface of the water in the little tunnel I had dug. He nodded and splashed back into the water quickly.

I transformed back and ran to the small cave with the river. Flametail was already waiting for me, swimming around in the water, gazing around the cave and admiring his new tail. When I walked in he looked confused.

"Hollyleaf, I thought you had made a transformation like me, but you look the same as you did before you disappeared," Flametail said.

"I did make a transformation, but we can change back and forth from our transformations," I replied. "The transformation made us +anima, which means we have another type of animal inside us that help us survive."

I changed into my mole form and then back again to prove what I said was true.

"Wow, I'm going to try!" Flametail said as he watched me switch back. He then got a very concentrated look on his face. I almost laughed out loud he looked so weird, but then his fish tail disappeared and he was back to his normal self. "That is so awesome! I can go back, I am normal, I just have extra powers!"

I sadly looked at him and said "I don't think you should. Everyone thinks we are dead. We should only go if our clans are in trouble, otherwise they will think we deserted them."

"But-" he protested.

"No, I think it's best if we stay hidden at least for the time being," I cut in.

"I guess," Flametail said, "I will stay with you."

~~~~~~~~~~~AWESOME LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Corro POV

I walked out of the small house in the woods my friends and I own and into the vast forest of trees. I was so glad we had escaped everything, the politics, the slavers and even Husky's family. We traveled at times, reminiscing in our old travels. I am only 14 and yet me and my friends had been through so much. Our crazy journey may be over, but we are far from done with our lives.

I grew my wings and took off, I needed to find Nana and Husky, they had left earlier this morning and it was almost dark. They didn't even tell us where they were going, they just left.

"Nana! Husky!" I called hoping they would respond back. I waited in the air, listening. Suddenly from behind me a strong wind came and pushed my wings in a weird position. I felt terror grip my body as I started falling. I tried to flap my wings but the wind ripped them back and forth.

"Nana!" I yelled, "Help me!" I fell, the wind rushing past my body as I willed my wings away to avoid any injury to them. I saw a light and faded into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squigle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up feeling strange. There was snow on the ground, I could feel the wetness and chill of it, yet I wasn't that cold. I opened my eyes and looked around, my body movements strange to me. _I must have fallen through the trees and the branches probably helped break my fall, _I thought. I stood up trying to get to my feet, but then I looked at my body and realized that I was a black cat! I looked at my shoulder scared my +anima wouldn't be there, but it was. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and willed my wings to grow. They grew and I spread them out relieved that they weren't broken.

I crouched and took off, but I crashed into a tree. I slid to the ground. Adjusting to this body is going to be a lot harder than I thought at first.

My enhanced ears picked up the sound of padding paws, so I willed my wings away. I was still dazed when a group of five cats walked into the clearing, all in aggressive stances.

**Well thats done! I am so glad I could get it finished and posted! I am trying to figure out where this story will got but I am working on the next chapter! If you have any ideas as what should happen please PM me!**

**mailaine**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well I am SO sorry for the wait I have had to put up with a ton of stuff for the last couple months including my first relationship, which ended in disaster, falling behind in schoolwork, putting on 2 plays, and everything else a Sophmore goes through. Anyway I have it up! I hope the 1,002 words of story will satisfy you. And thank you to all the Favorites and Follows I have gotten!**

+Anima Warriors

Chapter 2:

ThunderClan

Corro's POV

The strange cats cautiously circled me about. I was on guard, but I didn't know how to maneuver in this strange body. My legs twisted the wrong way and I fell to the ground. I quickly jumped to my feet and turned around in a circle slowly, looking each of the cats in the eyes. One was a large golden tabby, who shifted on his feet and I saw the muscles ripple beneath his golden coat. The next was a small grey she-cat, who's eyes spoke of unknown intelligence, crouched next to her was another small she-cat who looked slightly nervous, but she had a silver and white coat. The next cat was a tom with black stripes adorning his pale grey fur. The last was a reddish tabby tom that was hissing warningly at me.

"Who are you? Why are you in ThunderClan territory?" the golden tabby questioned. I immediately knew that he was the leader.

"My name is Corro and I don't know how I got here," I replied.

"How can you not know how you got to someplace?" said the one with black stripes.

"I-I..." I stammered.

"Bumblestripe! Don't antagonize him. If he doesn't know he doesn't know. StarClan might have sent him like they have other cats or he could have wandered here while being chased," the golden tabby scolded. I was glad to have learned at least one of their names.

"Sorry, Lionblaze," said Bumblestripe while dipping his head in regret. Another name!

"No, you have a right to be suspicious of me, Bumblestripe," I said then turned my attention to Lionblaze. "I am sorry for invading your territory. I really have no idea of how I came to be here, though I know nothing of this StarClan you speak of nor why I am in the form of a cat. Both the body and the language, though I can speak it fine, are unfamiliar to me."

Then the grey she-cat spoke up, "You say you are in the _form_ of a cat. Does that mean you, in fact, are, excuse me, were another animal?"

"Yes, I was a human with a +Anima. Now I am a cat with a +Anima," I said.

The grey she-cat was about to speak again but Lionblaze interrupted her saying, "Dovewing, I think we should take him to Firestar before questioning him further, for his tale seems like something that our leader should hear. Follow us, Corro."

Lionblaze turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called out. "I don't know all of your names!" Lionblaze turned back to me.

"You know me, Lionblaze, Dovewing and Bumblestripe. The silver and white tabby is Ivypool and The reddish tabby tom is Foxleap," Lionblaze said. I nodded to each of them in turn. Lionblaze then turned, as did the rest of the cats. Dovewing fell in behind Lionblaze, and I followed her. Foxleap and Bumblestripe flanked me on the sides, while Ivypool fell in behind me. I followed them though the woods and then across a dirt path. We walked for many minutes in silence before my enhanced senses picked up faint sounds and smells of other cats, many other cats.

As the sounds and smells grew stronger Foxleap retreated to behind me and Bumblestripe went in front of me. I soon realized why. We were approaching a tunnel only wide enough for us to go through one at a time. The tunnel was made of brambles.

When I started going down it after Bumblestripe I realized that the tunnel went down a decline. When I stepped out of the tunnel I realized we were in a sort of camp. I looked around and took in the bushes, which I supposed were dens. I saw a small stack of furry and feathered bodies, which I supposed was their food pile. I then looked at the cats. They were of all colors and sizes. The one that caught my attention was a grey tabby tom whose eyes looked like they were clouded over who was laying by the entrance of another den that smelled like herbs. I wondered if he was blind or if he was just lost in thought. I finally caught sight of a ledge that a magnificent cat was standing on. The sun struck his fur so that it looked like he was on fire, his blazing green eyes were locked questioningly on me. He then looked to Lionblaze who called out to him.

"Firestar!"

"Lionblaze, I see you have found an intruder."

"Yes, and I think you ought to hear his story. What I have heard so far has intrigued me."

"Bring him in then," Firestar said retreating into a small cave I had not notice was behind the ledge before.

Lionblaze walked up to a ledge down lower and leapt up on in and then followed a series of ledges up to the one Firestar had previously been standing on.

"Dovewing, Ivypool and Corro come up, the rest of you stay. I will tell you the going ons of the meeting, if Firestar doesn't make an announcement on it, of which I am fairly certain that he will," Lionblaze said. Dovewing followed immediately and beckoned for me to follow. I hesitantly made my way up. I lost my footing once. but quickly regained it with the help of Ivypool. When I finally reached the ledge I went into the small entrance of the cave, which then opened up to be bigger than I had originally thought it would be. Firestar was in there with Lionblaze as well as a pale ginger she-cat and a dark brown tabby tom.

"Make yourself comfortable, Corro. As well as you Dovewing and Ivypool," Firestar said. When we had done so he continued.

"So what is this interesting story that Lionblaze says you have? If it entices his attention then it must be of much worth, for there is rarely any circumstance that he has not heard of."

So I opened my mouth and told my story.

**It is pretty good I think. What do you think? I wrote most of it in an hour or so. Anyway, after my semester is over, which is sometime in January, I will be starting homeschool and hopefully I will be able to write more often. Well I will see you next time, which probably won't be for a month, cause I have to go visit my Grandpa who is sick, and I have a project to do over break. So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	4. AN: Merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas :) I am working on the new chapter for both stories. I am almost done with chapter 15 for Flock? Meet NCIS and I am in progress with chapter 4 of +Anima Warriors. I thank all of you for your support and being wonderful followers and liking my stories. I use these stories as a way to improve my writing so I ask that you will criticize it so I can write better. Thank you and again Merry Christmas. I love you guys!**


	5. Another AN (I know you guys hate them)

**I am SO sorry for not updating! I had finals last week and had a heck of a lot of studying to do beforehand. Now I am being homeschooled, so hopefully I will have more time to update my stories. I don't have a lot of time on the computer and right now our desktop is being retarded and caught a virus. That is what I have most of my stories on, well actually all of them, that and a Jump drive that I can't find. Also I am going to be starting 2 new stories. One I randomly had inspiration to write and so I'm writing it. It is a HTTYD and Brave xover and the other is a Max Ride and +Anima and Warriors xover that someone else wants me to write. I don't know how that one is going to work out so I'll need some help, but I know how half of the HTTYD and Brave one is going to go and I am actually typing up the 1st chapter. I will try to work on F?MNCIS and +AW this week, but I am starting off my classes and I have 9, maybe 10 of them, so once I get into the... Whats it called? oh right habit (yes I actually had to sit and think for that XD) I will update more frequently, but I am also going to be working on a quilt I am giving to my sister and I will be crocheting little things to relax.**

** I have been having a hard spot in my life for a while, I've realized that some people who say that they are my friends aren't and that my Ex-boyfriend really sucks. Also my cat died 3 weeks ago... It's been 3 weeks? Oh wow... Thats a long time to live without her. She was only 4, almost 5 and I had had her since she was 2 month old, so it was a really hard decision to put her down and I sulked around for a week before trying to be a little cheerful. I seem fine to everyone else, I guess, because they are treating me normally, but I am wasting away inside. I kinda need some cheering up if you guys could help me and PM me. It makes me happy that people like my stories and it cheers me up. What really brought me down was a comment I got on youtube, of course the first comment I get is a flame... Sometimes I don't understand people, or life for that matter. Life is so fragile. I should probably stop venting to you now. Bye and I will try to update soon, but no promises.**


	6. Chapter 3

**It kills me that I haven't updated this in so long. I will try to be better at it, but I need suggestions on what to do from you guys. This chapter is just Corro explaining everything that has happened to him. It is only 298 words and not even one page, but I feel like I owe you an update so I decided to post this as opposed to lengthening it. I hope you guys enjoy and review!**

+Anima Warriors

Chapter 3: ThunderClan

Corro's POV

_So I opened my mouth and told my story._

I am actually human. I know it is hard to believe, and I don't know how I changed but that is the truth.

I had started my life in a chapel. I was raised by some nice church workers, but I was different. I was a +Anima. +Anima are never accepted, at least not fully. I have a bird +Anima, which means that I can grow wings at will. I live with a few of my friends.

Husky is a fish +Anima and he grows a fish tail. He was the first one I met and I thought he was a girl at fist._ I laughed_. Someone attempted to drown Husky because they wanted their child to be next on the throne.

Nana has a Bat +Anima and grows bat wings and ears. She was chased off by her dad, who came after her with an axe. It was in the dark so she needed some way to get around and thus the spirit of a bat saved her.

Senri has a bear +Anima. His arm turns into a bear's with huge claws. No one knows his story because he doesn't talk that much, but when he does, it is only a couple of words at a time. He is a mystery.

We traveled the country trying to bring peace to the +Anima and we bonded as friends and became a family. We now live together in the forest in a small cabin. Well we did until just a while ago when I was warped in through a portal to here, and changed into a cat.

I know it is hard to believe, but that is my story. Thank you for listening.

**I hope you guys liked it even though it is short. I have started homeschool, so I think I will try to update on a weekly basis so that I don't disappoint you guys or any fans for my other stories. **

**Question of the update: What should happen?**

** I am at a total loss on what to do, but I will keep going with this story. I will NOT abandon it or any of my other ones. Again, I am so sorry for not updating in MONTHS, but I will try to update more often and with longer chapters.**


	7. Important AN

**Guys, I am so sorry for not updating. I know I have been horrible to you, and I have no reason except for one:**

**I have become totally depressed. I have no motivation whatsoever. I haven't been able to do any school projects or to write, draw, play guitar, play video games, or read books. I feel as if I am an empty shell. I know I have so many things to be happy about and so many things that should keep me motivated, but I just can't stay motivated for that long. I even got prescribed some medication, but it isn't helping. I just feel like I have no purpose except to help my friend who is having the same problem as me. I keep saying it will get better, but it doesn't, it just keeps getting worse. All the little things pile up more and more and I'm being homeschooled so I have no friends I can go to without having to get my grades up first. I just feel like I can't go on, but I still do.**

**I assure you that I will not start cutting or do anything suicidal, because I know it won't help.**

**I will try to start writing again, but I need some motivation in the form of reviews and PMs from you guys, because meds can't do everything.**


	8. AN outline

Okay, I know I have posted WAY too many authors notes for you guys, and I feel so bad about it, But this is just an update on what's going ton in my life. School is ending and I am terribly behind and am getting myself caught up.

After school ends I am going to EFY, which, for those of you who don't know, is a camp kind of thing that Mormon youth go to when they are from 14-18 years of age. After that I will have one week to get my stuff set aside and some of it packed again before I go to girls "camp". I say "camp" because it isn't really camp this year, we are going around and touring different places in Utah.

After that, I will be staying with my grandparents for a bit and then I will drive with them across the country to Georgia, where I will be moving back to. After I get there I will be going to a muscular dystrophy camp as a counselor. I am really excited for it because I will be able to help a kid individually and be able to make some new friends.

After that I will have only a couple free weeks before school starts.

I have a really busy schedule, and I am so sorry for not using the free time I had wisely and writing for any of these wonderful stories. I hope you all can forgive me and can wait until I update next. I will try to update for at least one of my stories in the next little bit before everything gets fully hectic.

I love you guys, you are amazing followers and I feel like I don't deserve you. I have over 100 followers from all my stories and almost 60 just on the runaways. Around 50 on Dimension crosser. Around 40 on DP X-Man. About 10 on all the others besides my one-shot and The Plot.

I can't believe that so many people read my stories, but when I reread my own stories, it seems like I hadn't even written it XD I know that that's a weird thing to say, but it's true. I don't see my own voice in it. It's like it just popped out of my head and splattered on paper XD

I am so lucky that all of you are so supportive and I love you all!

~mailaine

(PS: If any of you want to add me on facebook, Tumblr, deviantart or anywhere else you can.)

Facebook: Laine Oaks

Tumblr: mai-laine

Deviantart: mailaine


End file.
